


Snowcones

by flippyspoon



Series: Modern and Interesting: Drabbles and Ficlets [8]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/pseuds/flippyspoon





	Snowcones

"How’s the cherry?" Thomas said, around a mouthful of ice.

"S’good."  Jimmy’s lips were turning numb.  They had found a little corner to themselves on the outskirts of the fair where they could sit in the shade behind a tall line of hedge growth and eat their ices. "Your mouth is blue."

Thomas grimaced, which was all the funnier with his blueberry lips, and Jimmy chuckled at him.  Very few things (though a  _significant_  few) were as fun as seeing Thomas looking silly.

"Well, your mouth’s red," Thomas grumped. "Ya look like a show girl."

Jimmy pouted, which probably only made his lips look the redder, and Thomas gave him a peck of a kiss.  Then just as suddenly Thomas hissed and slapped a hand to his head. “Ow!”

"What’s the matter?"

"I ate it too fast."

Jimmy stuck the lip of his ice cone in his teeth so his hands were free to massage Thomas’s temples.  Thomas shut his eyes, his brow furrowed, and eventually he sighed and hummed a note of approval.  Jimmy set his cone down and smiled, kissing Thomas’s neck.

"Ah! You’re freezing!"

"You’re warm," Jimmy said, and playfully nibbled on Thomas’s ear as he put up a weak protest.  Thomas countered by pressing his lips to Jimmy’s cheek.  Jimmy shivered. "Oh! That _is_  cold!”

They stopped to finish their ices and when Jimmy was done, he tugged on Thomas’s shirt collar until he lay down on the grass with his head in Jimmy’s lap.  He liked to surprise Thomas with such bursts of affection.  He had to remind himself when it was alright to do it; he was so used to hiding. But nothing so pleased Thomas as Jimmy showing his love so genuinely. 

"I hope you have blue lips all day," Jimmy said, tracing his thumb over Thomas’s mouth.  And he leaned down to kiss him.

“ _You’re_  warm,” Thomas murmured as Jimmy stroked his hair.

"You made me warm," Jimmy said.

 


End file.
